


Bilbo Fundin

by BeezyB (SegaGenesis01)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Bilbo Baggins was Raised by Dwarves, Fili Kili and Bilbo are troublemakers, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaGenesis01/pseuds/BeezyB
Summary: Thorin and company head to the Shire to meet with a possible burglar, unbeknownst to them is the family reunion about to be had.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins & Thorin's Company
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello all and thank you for reading. I obviously don't own the Hobbit, but I do like to write Fanfiction. So Kudos are cool, comments and critiques are welcome. Trying to get back in the habit of writing, so here's to writing.

Dwalin wasn’t ready to see the young one. From the moment he had heard that a hobbit would be accompanying them on their journey, Dwalin had feared he knew which of the furried feet, the blasted wizard had decided on. Now knocking on what looked to be a freshly painted door, Dwalin could honestly say he’d rather face an army of orcs than be here!  
“Dwalin, at your service.” Dwalin couldn’t take his eyes off of Bilbo’s form.  
‘Durin’s beard the boy looks to be Kili’s age!’  
“Ah, Bilbo Baggins at yours.” Quickly tying his dress robes Bilbo gave a quick bow back, though he stared at Dwalin with unhidden curiosity and a tinge of fear. Entering the smile he ignored the look of confusion on the boy's face.  
“I’m sorry but have we met before?” He answered him no.  
‘I am going to kill Gandalf - Bilbo is no thief.’ Looking around Bilbo’s home, he took in the furniture and many little trinkets.  
‘Well, it suits him.’ Bilbo came up behind him after closing the door.  
“Excuse me, but are you sure? You seem awfully familiar.” Shuffling out of his cloak, Dwalin quickly changed the conversation to another topic. Thankfully his stomach decided which topic change was needed.  
“Is it this way?”  
“What?” Holding out his arms, Bilbo caught the articles of clothing as he asked his questions. Finally looking down at him, Bilbo couldn’t help but be floored by those eyes.

“Wali, Wali! De wargs are gonna get me!” 6 year old Bilbo ran into the open arms of a burly fellow. Looking down at the scared little Shirling, a pair of bright eyes shined with amusement as he lead the boy back to his own bed.  
“Now, now laddie - no warg would try and get ya while I’m here.” Settling down into bed next to the boy, the burly being pulled the covers up around the boy and started petting his hair.  
“How ‘bout a story to help ya to bed, eh.” Yawning the little boy nodded as he settled closer to the man.

“Wali?” Dwalin froze halfway to the kitchen, turning around to look at Bilbo he could only see confusion morphing his face.  
“What did you say?” Another knock on the door had both Bilbo and Dwalin looking towards it.  
“Uh, one moment, please.” Making a motion with his hand towards Dwalin the older dwarf gave another quick look around to see exactly where the boy thinks he could disappear through. Opening the door, Dwalin catches his brother's surprised gaze as he looks at Bilbo. If it weren’t for the beard, Dwalin would swear he saw his brother curse.  
“Bali.” Balin’s eyes softened as he took Bilbo. In an instant Balin found himself back forty-four years ago, helping his brother take care of a young child.  
“Bilbo, my how you’ve grown laddie - I must admit I wasn’t expecting to see you.” Tears began falling faster as Bilbo remembered the family he never thought he’d see again.  
“Come in, come in - I honestly wasn’t expecting you.” Dwalin gave a huff and quickly looked away as Bilbo turned towards him, leaving the door open to allow some air into the now slightly stuffy room.  
“We know, Gandalf sent us here to meet with a - well with a burglar?”  
Bilbo averted the older dwarfs eyes and started scanning his living room.  
“So, are you two hungry?” Remembering how Bilbo would act when caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to, Dwalin tensed up with thoughts of the implications and out right knowledge that Gandalf must have sent them to Bilbo on purpose.  
‘A burglar - he became a blasted burglar!?’  
Bilbo sat them around his small table, Dwalin being seated in front of a freshly made fish dinner, and Balin sitting in front of him only accepting a cup of ale.  
“Huh, last I remember you weren’t fond of fish.” Dwalin commented remembering Bilbo coming home dripping wet. A blush covered Bilbo’s cheeks as he also remembered that day.  
“I like eating fish, just not swimming with them.”  
Balin chuckled as he listened to his brothers. Before anyone could say another word more knocking could be heard with an accompanying hello.  
“Exactly how many of you has Gandalf sent?” Bilbo murmured under his breath as he went to answer the door. Taking the chance Dwalin started to eat the fish while Balin looked around their brothers home.  
“Fili! Kili! At your - Bilbo!!” Dwalin let out a groan the same time his brother started laughing.  
“Fili! Kili!”  
“If this is no joke and he does end up joining our journey, as our burglar no less, my hair will turn out as white as your beard by the end of it, brother.” Dwalin grimaced. Balin simply continued to laugh at his younger brother, remembering all the mischief the boys had gotten into and gotten away with because of Bilbo.  
“Well, that’s if Thorin allows him to go - if the princes recognize him there’s no doubt that Thorin will. You’re not the only one who wished for Bilbo to stay with us and return to the safety of the Shire.” As Kili and Fili walked in, Dwalin knew that the others joining this company must have been chosen not only for their hope in retrieving Erebor from the dragon Smaug, but also for their ties strewn together by the young Halfling that is now playing their host.  
* * *   
“No!”  
Bilbo looked shocked. He had barely finished opening the door for the last and leader of the dwarven company when all of a sudden a thick and unforgettable voice filled his small home.  
‘Well, at least he seems the same.’ Stepping back a little, Bilbo gave a small bow to Thorin Oakenshield, now King Under the Mountain.  
“Your majesty, if not for the bit of white hair, it would seem as if you have not aged at all since I last saw you.” Bilbo rose and stared at the stubborn and surprised dwarf before moving aside.  
“Please, come in, I tried to prepare enough food but I was ambushed by an army of starving dwarves. So, if you could wait a moment while I go back and see if there is anything left in the pantry. Besides some apple bread and ale, excuse me.” As Thorin walked into the room where the rest of his company was Thorin immediately glared at Gandalf.  
“Absolutely not, he is no thief and do not even try to convince us. Do you know of his ties to this company?”  
The question caught Gandalf completely off-guard. Bilbo was the son of Belladonna Took, bless her soul, he had no idea the dwarves had met Bilbo before.  
“What ties, Thorin Oakenshield.” Sighing, Balin decided to explain to Gandalf of Bilbo’s relationship to the company.  
“Gandalf, Bilbo is our adoptive brother. Mine and Dwalin’s.” Everyone nodded their agreement. “There had been an attack that had taken his parents, luckily a group of dwarves were passing by and were able to fight off the attackers, sadly it was too late.”  
Fili and Kili moved closer to their uncle, while Nori and Dori moved to flank Ori.  
“Dwalin had found little Bilbo running from a straggler and saved him.” Gandalf listened to Baling explain the events. “After that Bilbo would calm with no other except Dwalin, the Thain had made an agreement that Dwalin would foster him until he was of age.”  
“He had gotten lost once in the mines of the Blue Mountains, that’s how my cousin Bifur and I found him.” Bofur spoke up.  
“I made him meat pies and cookies.”  
“I ran into him, while looking for Kili.”  
“He helped me find Fili when I got lost.”  
“Ori and he had gotten lost together in the library.”  
“I kept Bilbo entertained while the others were busy.”  
“My little Gimli had saved him from quite a rude bunch of dwarves.”  
“I tended to the little one when he got ill.”  
“With meeting the boys, my brother’s position as Thorin’s head of guards, and me being his advisor and friend, Bilbo naturally met with Thorin. The boys always did get into a lot of mischief.” Bilbo entered the room carrying a plate of apple bread, a cup of ale and something in wrapping paper.  
“You have no proof that it was us who created that mischief, Aunt Dis said so herself. Also I found some chicken that I could cook and have ready soon. That is if you don’t mind eating the bread while you wait, freshly made today too.” Smiling Bilbo set the bread and ale down at the head of the dining table and moved towards the stove to prepare the chicken.  
“You would use Dis as an alibi.” Dwalin couldn’t help but mutter as Bilbo passed, and paid for it with a good kick to his shins. Smiling Bilbo ignored the injured dwarf.  
Gandalf watched the exchange with immense fascination, when he spoke to Bilbo yesterday he was firmly set against adventures and now it would seem as if this would not be his first adventure after all. It was also amusing how this group of dwarves could so easily let their guard down around Bilbo.  
“That will be fine, thank you Bilbo.” Thorin sat down with a sigh and laughed at Dwalin’s pained expression. “Still haven’t learned not to upset him, huh?” Glaring at his friend, Dwalin continued to rub his abused shin and ignore the snickers coming from two certain princes.  
“So while the chicken is cooking care to explain to me why exactly you came to my home looking for a burglar - it wouldn’t have anything to do with an insane quest to a dragon infested Erebor would it?” Bilbo did not look pleased to find his assumption correct when Thorin and Balin met eyes.  
“I hope you guys know that it is a suicidal quest and most likely a one way trip.” Many nodded their head while Thorin reached out to the apple bread and ripped off a piece.  
“Well in that case, I’m going with you.”  
Trying not to choke on the bread, Thorin glared at Bilbo. Dwalin looked like he wanted to say something as well were it not for Balin’s intervention.  
“Bombur, take care of the chicken would you - Bilbo a word.” Sending a glare to both Thorin and Dwalin, Bilbo followed Balin out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
“I’m going, whether you guys want me to or not, we’re family Balin. Besides a few cousins and hopefully a new niece or nephew, I don’t really have any other ties to here - and if it’s about my home, don’t worry. I have all the papers ready with my signature to give it to my cousin Drogo. Also -”  
“Bilbo, will you let me talk, laddie?” Snapping his mouth shut Bilbo looked up at Balin.  
“Thank you, you remember the tales of Erebor.” Bilbo nodded his head. “Then I am sure you have watched for the signs.” Dipping his head to hide a smile Bilbo nodded again.  
“Well, as much as I am disgruntled to know you will be joining as our burglar - better you to be with us, rather than have you follow behind with no security.” Bilbo smiled and barely restrained himself from tackling Balin.  
“Thank you!” A mixture of groans and cheers could be heard from inside the hobbit hole. Helping Balin up, Bilbo rushed to where Fili and Kili were smiling and slapped hands.  
“Yes, the Trio of Mischief is back!” Two hands smacked over Kili’s mouth. Bilbo glared at the prince while Fili stared in horror at his brother's words.  
“Mahal save us.” Gloin let out a single prayer for their journey.  
“Thorin, I think I know who to put on the pony watch.” Nori chuckled and sent a wink at Bilbo, he smiled in return. Remembering everything Nori had taught him, Bilbo thought of the many games he and the old thief could start up again.  
“I can’t believe he’s joining as a burglar.” Bilbo looked around at the group, specifically ignoring Thorin’s irritated gaze and Dwalin’s thunderous one. Well, Dwalin could be easily placated with some sugar cookies and Thorin, well he’ll come around in his own time. All that matters now is that his family has been reunited at last.


	2. Howl

A howl pierced through the silent night. Stiffening up in his place between the boys, Bilbo looked out towards the cliffs. Clearing his throat he turned to face Fili.

“Sadly it has been awhile since I have slept outside, so remind me - was that a wolf howl or a warg howl.” Sharing a look between each other, Fili and Kili considered their answer.

“Bilbo, come here!” The sound of Dwalin’s voice quickly put a stop to the boys’ games. Getting up, Bilbo calmly walked over to Dwalin’s side.

“Yes.”

“Just wanted you to know that I’ll be taking the first watch tonight so you’ll be sleeping with Balin.” Feeling a flush rise in his cheeks, Bilbo glanced at the other dwarfs who seemed to be ignoring them. All except two very nosy princes.

“I am not a child, I am a fifty year old hobbit.” He whispered quickly to Dwalin. “ I haven’t slept with anyone since before I left the Blue Mountains.” 

“Aye, I understand that. Tell me though, when was the last time you were this close to your nightmares, brother.” All the blood drained from Bilbo’s face as quickly as it had rushed to it. Looking away, he walked calmly to his pony Myrtle. Fili glared at Dwalin before following Kili who had gone to check on Bilbo.

“Do I want to know why my nephews suddenly hate you?”

“I told Bilbo he will be sleeping with Balin tonight.” A hum could be heard escaping.

“Is that all you told him? I’d never seen him that pale before.” Giving out a huff, Dwalin pulled out a knife to sharpen.

“I did nothing wrong, just asked him about his nightmares.” Sitting next to his cousin Thorin silently shook his head.

“You of all people know better than to bring up his nightmares.” Pulling out one of his own knives, Thorin joined his friend in sharpening his weapon. “Don’t forget he is not the only one who suffers when a nightmare strikes.”

Shaking his head, Dwalin stilled as another howl rang through the night.

* * *

“You know, it could just be a random creature - I mean wolves and wargs aren’t the only animals that howl, right?”

“There is no mistaking that howl, brother.” Kili looked at his brother as he spoke. 

Answering with a light glare, Fili gripped Bilbo’s arm. “If you’d like, you could sleep with us. It could be like old times.” Letting out a snort, Bilbo smiled.

“I’m fine, maybe next time but I think Balin would feel better knowing I’ll be close.” Nodding, all three turned to look at Dwalin as he sharpened his blade. Balin stood near staring into the direction of the howl.

“Uncle Thorin must still be reeling from our little reunion.”

“More than likely trying to figure out how I went from innocent hobbit to sly burglar.”

“Innocent? You were friends with us,”

“ watched by Nori,”

“as well as our mother,” 

“so it really shouldn’t be a surprise that you became good at manipulation,” 

“ theft,” 

“ and secrecy.” Listening to the brothers do their back and forth, Bilbo beamed as he remembered days long passed of confusing arguments.

“You know, this was one of the traits I missed about you guys.” 

* * *

“Bilbo!” Cracking his eye open for a moment, Bilbo took in the hazy morning light. Balin was still asleep beside him, Dwalin stood opposite of him with a stern look in his eye. Lifting his hand for the other to see he was awake, he answered.

“Whatever it is - Nori took it.” Pointing in the direction of his mentor. Bilbo quickly turned around and burrowed into his blanket, ignoring the indignant shout of his fellow thief.

“Nori, you quick fingered, mongrel…” Slipping back into unconsciousness, Bilbo remained blissfully unaware of the world for a little while longer.

Until the comforting warmth turned to blistering cold the next moment.

“I do believe I was using that Master Thief.”

“Oh! Master Thief is it now?” Looking up at his mentor, Bilbo hid a smirk as he saw his friends dishevelled look. “Honestly, thought Dwalin was going to skin me alive, I did.”

“Well, consider that payback for trying to swipe my mother’s spoons.” Nori let out a huff as Bilbo sat up. “Oh come on, the worst he would do is train you until you were black and blue.” Scowling, his mentor walked away to wake his younger brother. Bilbo rubbed his eyes as he shouted after the retreating figure.

“That’s mine Nori!” 

“Share the prince’s!” Bilbo glanced over to where he had seen the boys settle the night before and shook his head.

“There is no way I’m risking my body, for warmth.” Pulling a warm shirt from his pack, Bilbo quickly put away his bedroll.

“Bilbo, wake the boys.” The sound of Thorin’s voice made him jump. “We have to get moving and you three are the last that still need to eat.”

“They’re your nephews- and what happened to letting the young eat first.” Turning to face the king, Bilbo was met with a blanket to the face instead of royal blue eyes.

“You do realize this is you three we are speaking of, right, in terms of sleeping correct? Also, they may be my nephews, but those menaces are now your responsibility.” Smirking at the flushed hobbit, Thorin couldn’t help but smile at the young hobbit’s pale face. “Relax, you act as if you’ve never had to wake them before.” Flinching, Bilbo quickly placed an arm around his stomach.

“Yeah right, you saw the outcomes of some of those wakings.” 

Thorin simply hummed and walked off towards the ponies.

“Have fun.”

Bilbo could only scowl at the retreating form of their mighty leader. Pulling on his overcoat, he muttered silently while folding and stuffing his blanket in his pack.

“Stubborn old oaf, honestly, pompous lot of them-”

“I can hear you.”

“Good!” With bright red ears, the hobbit made his way over to the slumbering prince’s, ignoring the chuckles of a certain dwarf king. 

Mimicking his mentor, Bilbo pulled the blankets off the huddled duo.

“Mmmm, the betrayal begins.” Kili groaned as he curled into his brothers side. The blonde dwarf merely raised his arm from where it was shielding his face. 

“Really.”

“Up, come on. Thorin put me in charge of you today.”

Rubbing at his eyes, Kili stared at Bilbo with scrunched up eyes. “Today?”

“Didn’t he just say we’re your responsibility?”

“He didn’t add-” Kili yawned. “- a limit.”

“Oh you two hellions are going to give me headaches aren’t you.”

Sitting up the drowsy duo smiled lazily at him as they pulled their blankets from his grasp.

“Probably.”

“Yes.”

“Joy.” Bilbo panned out before rolling his eyes and turning his back to head off and get them some breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and thank you for reading. Kudos are cool and comments are welcomed. I'll figure out the paragraph formatting thing on this site, eventually.


End file.
